


Do I know you?

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek dates unknowing Stiles, Derek is an asshole, Evil Jennifer Blake, Evil Kate, Laura is a Good Alpha, Laura is the alpha, Scott Gets Bitten, Werewolf Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles almost bounced like a ball around Derek eagerly, looking more as a puppy then a human. ”I heard so much about this movie! I’m so glad you could make it this time! Oh I need to text Scott.” Stiles fished his cracked cellphone from his pocket his fingers dancing around the keyboard on his phone while bumping next to the older boy who’s jacked smelled more like wood and forest than leather, he loved that scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> Posting bunch of fics that I started to write at the same time.

Stiles almost bounced like a ball around Derek eagerly, looking more as a puppy then a human. ”I heard so much about this movie! I’m so glad you could make it this time! Oh I need to text Scott.” Stiles fished his cracked cellphone from his pocket his fingers dancing around the keyboard on his phone while bumping next to the older boy who’s jacked smelled more like wood and forest than leather, he loved that scent.   
  
”What for?” Derek asked holding the popcorns and drinks and tickets, his eyebrow raising at him and Stiles started to tap on his phone nervously looking at the boy that tended to get easily annoyed and angry.   
  
”Well… you tend not to show up… to our dates, so instead of wasting the ticket… me and Scott usually go.” Stiles admitted wincing looking at the boy that frowned and started to argue.   
  
”I haven’t… stood you up that… much.” Derek offered giving the ticket to the man that let them in, Stiles snorted looking up at the ceiling.  
  
”Ehm just this month you have stood me up five times! I started to think that you wanted to break up.” Stiles admitted quickly before tugging Derek to their seats as if he needed to be as quick as possible so he wouldn’t run off. Derek sat down frowning at his boyfriend. ”Don’t give me that look, anyways! This is so exciting!” Stiles smiled wide at Derek as the movie started. Being with Derek was exhausting, it was secrets and lies, he wasn’t stupid. But when it was good, it was freaking good so he always argued to himself that it was worth it. He leaned into Derek’s embrace as the scary woman moved closer to the screen, Derek kept eating the popcorn without fear as Stiles tensed up his heart speeding up.   
  
Derek pulled him closer ”you okay?” Stiles nodded his eyes glued to screen he almost knocked their drinks and popcorn as he jumped luckily Derek had quick reflexes and managed to save everything without any spillage. He clutch on Derek hard, but nineteen minutes in Derek checked his phone then looked at him guilty, Stiles sighed and got up.   
  
”I’m so sorry Stiles but…”  
  
”Family emergency.” Stiles finished nodding his head he grabbed the popcorn and drinks from Derek that looked at him pained.  
  
”Sorry.”  
  
”Whatever.” Stiles shrugged looking up waving at Scott that waved back and entered ”c’mon hurry we’re missing.” Stiles ignored Derek that tried to reach for him and entered the movie theater. Stiles turned his phone off and didn’t turn it on until the next day. The thought of worth it buzzed in his head, it felt to much right now. To much work, it shouldn’t be this exhausting to be with someone. It was a small town and Cora, Jackson and Malia went to same school as him so he had seen Derek. It had been when he had a group work with Cora that he actually talked to the god that was Derek Hale, he had been brooding on the couch and somehow with his mouth he managed to actually have a conversation with him. Somehow he got his number and somehow he managed to text the older boy who went to Collage. Somewhere between texts and talking he kissed him. Now it was four months later and it felt like their relationship was doomed.  
  
\- Flash forward 3 weeks.  
  
”You promise that you’ll come right?” Stiles asked over the phone, he might not even play but at least he could see Derek that had been MIA for the last week. He had gotten the few text there and there and when he thought it was over Derek had kissed him by the ice cream truck in town two weeks ago but after that, radio silence.   
  
”Yeah.”  
  
”Promise?”  
  
”I already said yes didn’t I?” Derek snapped over the phone and Stiles sighed dropping down on his bed. ”I’m sorry, I just… have much to do…”  
  
”Yeah.” Stiles murmured then looked at the only picture that he had of Derek, it had been hard to even get a picture of the older boy that refused, finally he caved in he didn’t even look happy with a stiff smile and closed eyes. Stiles moved to the picture touching it before ripping into it, ”never mind. I’m not gonna play anyway.”  
  
”You sure?” he sounded so relieved and tried to keep his voice from trembling as he kicked his trashcan to the side.  
  
”Yep.” And hung up, he hoped that night that Derek would text, do something but he didn’t. There was only silence and his heart broke.  
  
  
Flash forward 4 days.  
  
Stiles jumped slightly as the boy smacked his ass and winked at him ”c’mon Stiles, its gonna be fun.” Stiles laughed nervously looking at Scott that was blinking surprised, they where only at the arcade but somehow two collage guys decided to aggressively flirt with him.   
  
”How do you know my name?” Stiles asked nervously as the two smirked at him like he was something they could devour, he shifted his eyes darting to Scott that seemed nervous and sweaty.  
  
”It's a secret.” Scott tugged Stiles close that happily followed both narrowing their eyes at the two young guys.   
  
”Well, go. I’m not interested.” He tried to sound firm instead it came out shaky and anxiously.  
  
”C’mon.”  
  
”Get lost.” A very angry voice voiced and Stiles blinked surprised at Derek who was standing there looking like a cliche of a bad boy. The two guys looked at Stiles before leaving, but somehow he felt marked. ”You okay?” Stiles nodded his head. He hadn’t talked to Derek for four days since the phone call and he hadn’t text either this was his reward. A fun arcade night with his best friend, so he wouldn’t cave in to calling Derek.   
  
”Where did you come from?” Scott asked looking around confused as he breathed in, in his inhaler. Derek shrugged grabbing Stiles shoulder that moved back slightly making the older boy frown confused.   
  
”Well thanks. But, you can leave now.” Stiles said softly not looking at the boy instead trying to look busy finding his coins in his pocket.  
  
”You mad or something?”  
  
”No.”  
  
”Why isn’t that an obvious lie.” Derek said sternly rolling his eyes, like he was annoyed that he even had to be there so Stiles gave him the last out.   
  
”Maybe I am. But you don’t have to worry about that. So…” Derek shook his head.  
  
”So immature.”   
”Maybe I am.” Stiles gritted out and Derek snorted as he left.   
  
  
Flash forward 9 days.  
  
Stiles ran into the hallway looking worriedly at Derek that was sitting there his face buried to his hands looking devastated, Cora was sobbing into her knees that was pulled up to her chest. Malia was sitting there looking straight forward with a blank expression, her hands where bloody and she just sat there. As soon as he came close Derek yanked him into his embrace hugging him hard. ”What happened?”  
  
”Laura was attacked… Jackson jumped in… their both hurt.” Derek murmured into his neck breathing him in. Stiles hugged him close stroking his back, the doctor came.  
  
”Laura Hale is stable, she’s healing quite quickly actually. You can go and see her now.”  
  
”Jackson?” Malia asked shaky her hands trembling and Stiles looked at the girl in sympathy he never really spoke to her but at this moment he wanted to comfort them all.  
  
”He’s awake and asking for you.” Malia left immediately and Derek and Cora entered Laura’s room but as Stiles moved with them the door was slammed in his face, he froze then shook his head. This wasn’t about him or their relationship. But it still hurt so he left.  
  
  
\- Flash forward 52 hours.  
  
”Animal attack?” Scott questioned as they walked through the woods, ”Stiles are you sure about this?”  
  
”Yes!” Stiles looked around, ”To many people have gotten hurt.”  
  
”What do you expect us to do if we actually find the animal who’s been attacking all these people?” Stiles froze.  
  
”Never thought about that…”  
  
”Lets go home!” with that the boys started to move back to the trail, ”hush did you hear that?”  
  
”RUN!”   
  
Stiles chewed his lip while wiping the wound ”sorry.” He murmured as Scott pouted. ”Hey at least we know it was a wolf.” He offered to his best friend that rolled his eyes.  
  
  
\- Flash forward 5 days.  
  
”Derek what are you talking about?” Stiles asked shaky his hand clutching Scott’s sleeve that was panicking. Derek ignored him looking straight at Scott.  
  
”You where bitten Scott, by an alpha. My uncle.” Derek said sternly and Laura came behind him patting his shoulder.   
  
”Scott. I will explain everything to you. Come with us.”   
”I’m not going anywhere without Stiles!” Scott screamed and Stiles looked at his friend in surprise. ”Fine.”   
  
”You will be okay.” Stiles promised as they walked back to his jeep.  
  
  
  
\- Flash forward 3 weeks and 2 days.  
  
Stiles gripped the bat hard and swung the bat hard it instantly broke as it connected to the werewolf that snarled at him, Scott was gasping on the floor crying out that he should run, Stiles did not listen to such advice as he swung again then there was a roar he ignored it as the werewolf threw him across the room his focus laying on his friend that he had to protect. ”What the hell Stiles!” he heard as he got lifted up on his feet he blinked at Derek who looked at him with a frown his face all wolfed out. Stiles felt shaky and dizzy and Derek pushed him against the wall, ”stay put Stiles.” Then Derek jumped on the werewolf that Laura was tearing into, Cora touched his face reassuringly for wounds.  
  
”I’m fine. Scott?” he asked and Cora moved so Stiles could see Scott get help from Isaac and Erica to stand. ”You okay? Thought I lost you for awhile there.” Stiles admitted to his friend that smiled at him stumbling forward hugging him.  
  
”You did something very stupid and dangerous!” Scott scowled.  
  
”Well I had to do something.” Stiles defended then looked at Derek that looked pissed off roaring at Scott. ”Holy shit.”   
  
”Calm down Derek” Laura said, ”Stiles is fine.” Stiles winced as a reply and moved to Derek and touched his shoulder reassuring. But Derek ignore it as his anger was aimed to Scott that winced, the other wolfs looked at Laura for reassurance that moved carefully behind Derek ready to stop him.   
  
”What the hell where you thinking? He’s human! Weak!”  
  
”Hey!”  
  
”SHUT UP!” Derek roared at him and Stiles stumbled back with fear, he had seen Derek’s anger heard of it but it had never been aimed at him.   
  
”Enough.” Laura growled at her brother that took a step back.  
  
”Stiles…”  
  
”Don’t touch me.” Stiles snapped reaching for Scott that caught him.  
  
  
-Flash forward 1 week.  
  
”When your bitten… you can’t control yourself everything is… new. We become… she gestured to herself. Stiles nodded his head, ”When me and Isaac first where bit… you perhaps saw a change in us two years ago.”  
  
”Oh yeah.” Stiles animated, he walked off looking at the texts and phone calls from Derek and texted back: I’m not mad. I’m fine. I get it you got worried.: he clicked send and looked at the screen before it blinked back :come: he bit his lip he couldn’t fall into this rabbit hole again, he had to stay strong. :after school:  
  
  
Stiles arched his neck as Derek devoured it, his eyes fluttered his hands clutching onto Derek’s naked flesh, he wanted to take Derek’s jeans off but each time he tried Derek stopped him and rocked against him. ”I love you.”  
  
”Don’t” Derek snapped and Stiles pushed Derek off, ”Stiles.”  
  
”Just… stay away from me.”  
  
  
\- Flash forward 2 weeks.  
  
”She’s not evil right?” Stiles asked Scott that stopped on his rant about Allison.   
  
”Of course not.”  
  
”Good.”  
  
”Have you talked to Derek?”  
  
”Of course not.” Stiles lied, ”We didn’t work out before… all of this happened. Now that I know he suddenly have time for me, I’m like seriously?”  
  
”Maybe he hated lying to you, now when you know the truth he’s…”   
”He’s stupid.”  
  
  
\- Flash forward 3 weeks.  
  
”Don’t do that.” He begged looking at Derek that moved like a predator to its wounded prey. The older boy had snuck up into his room after the game that he decided to watch, and of course he was benched the entire time so Derek had tried to talk to him but he had seemed busy with his strings. Then Danny had thrown an arm around him smacking him on the shoulder saying, -let’s do that science project I want a A+- Stiles had agreed and Danny had smiled wide at him - It’s a date -   
  
”Do what?” Derek asked coyly his eyes flirty as he backed Stiles up the wall. Stiles looked away from blue eyes and to his books that he needed to read for tomorrow.   
  
”Derek!” Stiles snapped as Derek’s hand went under his t-shirt, his heart started to rise quicker and he licked his lips trying to resist him but it was hard.  
  
”What?” Derek asked his lips almost brushing against his, his hands moving up and down teasingly down his stomach.  
  
”Don’t.” He choked shaking his head.  
  
”Don’t what?” Derek’s lips brushing against his. Stiles sighed into the kiss feeling that familiar burn.  
  
”Dere…”  
  
”Mmmm.”  
  
”Don’t… I can’t…” He sobbed as Derek’s hand touched him, Derek dropped his forehead against his.  
  
”Stiles…”  
  
”No. Not until…” Derek backed away like he had been burned and Stiles felt a rage bubble inside of him ”get out. Get out I’m done with your games! I’m not a thing! I’m a person! Stop playing with me!” he cried out knowing his father wouldn’t hear as he was at the police office.   
  
”I’m not.” Derek looked at him in anguish but Stiles shook his head pointing at his window, ”Stiles please don’t.”  
  
”Don’t? Don’t what? Tell me.”  
  
”Don’t… don’t… shut me out.”  
  
”I’m not, thats what you do.”   
  
  
-Flash forward 6 weeks.  
  
He gritted his teeth looking away as Kate licked his Derek’s chest that growled and tried to bite her, ”Did I hit a nerve?” she asked laughing, ”yes Stiles. We where lovers”  
  
”How old are you Kate?” Stiles questioned snarky but what still curious because Derek was nineteen if the fire happened six years ago then he was thirteen and she looked way older then twenty-five. She laughed and Stiles felt nauseous, Derek had always been careful around him almost scared that he was pushing him into things that he was not ready for, now he knew why.   
  
”Sweetie don’t be jealous we only had sex, can you blame me?” she asked almost husky as her hands touched him greedy. ”Did he fuck you?” she asked so blunt and Stiles gave no emotion he would not be tortured like that. She walked over to him and grabbed him Stiles jumped and spat on her ignoring Derek’s growl his blue eyes shining and teeth extended. It was a sight he would never get use to. ”Well did he?”  
 ”Fuck you!” Stiles shouted as she squeezed hard, making tears fall down from his cheeks. ”Stop it! Please stop!” he cried out and she laughed.   
  
”I don’t think he has.” Stiles breathed heavily as she brought the knife to his face, ”Tell me Stiles, does he dream about me? Does he still see my face?” Stiles gritted his teeth begging to god that his dad would find him. Suddenly he heard a howl and Derek quickly answered Kate quickly slapped his face hard giving Derek the chance to bite her, he reminded him of a rabid dog that tore his face to each side trying to do the most damage. Kate screamed then pulled a gun in panic and aimed at Stiles, ”Let me go or he dies.” Derek tried to take a bite of her neck and she pulled the trigger. Everything became very silent, Stiles stared down at the whole in his chest, he thought it would be more blood more pain. Then he breathed in, the blood started to pour and the pain shot through his veins.   
  
”STILES!” So much noise, so much pain, Scott. Dear Scott, how would he survive without him? who would take care of his father? Melissa. Yes Melissa would take care of his father, she would protect Scott. It was okay.   
  
”Scott.” Stiles breathed out seeing familiar glowing yellow eyes then brown, ”I’m shot.”  
  
”Your gonna be okay Stiles, just hold on okay?” Scott was sobbing, Stiles wanted to hug him so he looked at Cora who was behind him.  
  
”Hug him, he needs a hug.” He choked almost in his own blood.  
  
”Bite him!” Derek demanded from Laura that quickly moved in, but Stiles found a strength his hand shooting to her neck.  
  
”No. don’t.” Laura's eyes went wide.  
  
”You’ll die. The ambulance wont make it.” Stiles pushed her more. Laura pulled away ignoring Derek’s and the rest shouting.   
  
”Do it!” Scott yelled, grabbing Laura. ”DO IT! Or I swear to god…” Laura shook her head, ”damn you!” Scott screamed pulling Stiles dying body from Derek that tried to pull him back. His face dropped to Stiles forehead and he started to pray.   
  
-Flash forward 2 weeks and 4 days.  
  
”Scott I told you, I can totally go to the bathroom.” Stiles scowled as Scott carried him to the bathroom, his father yelling direction while lighting the toilet.   
  
”Of course you can.” Scott offered with a smile, Melissa made no object when Scott refused to leave the hospital she did not argue with her son when he got to go home, no Melissa didn’t argue instead she packed their bags and moved into the Stilinski house. Stiles winced as he sat down he looked at the two men.  
  
”Lets not stay in this part.” The two men hesitated before leaving him, ”do not listen Scott!” Stiles said. Derek. It wasn’t Derek’s fault he knew that but when he saw him in the hospital he tugged him close, kissed his forehead and said. ’goodbye’ Derek carried to much pain, too much guilt. No one was whole but Stiles couldn’t carry Derek anymore, he couldn’t keep him safe. Because Kate was right, Derek still dreamt of her.  
  
-Flash forward 9 weeks.  
  
”Hey.” Cora greeted hesitantly in the supermarket, Stiles smiled at her.  
  
”You like my ride?” he asked gesturing to his wheelchair.   
  
”Its… cool.” She offered Stiles smiled and started to blab about his cool stickers that Scott got for him and how he was totally milking it to get first in line for things. ”He misses you.” Stiles choked on his words looking at her as she looked at him sadly.  
  
”I miss him too. I love him Cora… but… it's not enough. I don’t blame him for this. I don’t blame him for anything I understand why he lied, why he didn’t tell me. But… you can’t be one in a relationship, one can’t carry everything. And I’m tired. I can’t carry anymore. You understand? You understand what i’m saying?”  
  
”Yes.” Cora said looking at him with those soulful Hale eyes. He lifted his hands wincing, ”be careful.”  
  
”So hug me.”   
  
. -Flash forward 2 days.  
  
”I can carry you.” Derek said sitting at the edge of his bed and Stiles rubbed his eyes.  
  
”I think you need to learn how to walk first. Before you do that.” Stiles said softly looking at his hands he expected Derek to snap instead Derek stroked his cheek.  
  
”I can walk. I can even run.” Stiles chuckled. ”I love you.”  
  
”Please don’t say that. If you do, I’m gonna fall into us again… and I can’t. Its too much.” Derek whined and Stiles winced. ”Derek. Look at me. You can’t let her, Peter or anyone else manipulate you! Your strong. Your worth so much, you have no idea. I love you. I always will. You're my first love. But I need, for me… to let you go for now.” Derek looked at him with wet eyes his lower lip trembling.  
  
”I didn’t let you in. Because I was scared. Scared that you’d run. But you didn’t. You accepted Scott. Accepted me. I’m sorry Stiles. I’m sorry that I’m to damaged for you.”  
  
”No. Dammit Derek wait!” but Derek was gone.  
  
  
-Flash forward 7 months and 3 weeks.  
  
”I don’t trust her.” Stiles snapped to Laura that raised her eyebrow, ”she’s evil.”  
  
”How can you tell?” she teased, ”maybe your just jealous…”  
  
”You should know to listen to my instincts.” Stiles interrupted that made Laura straighten up, keep an eye on him. ”He trust too easily.” With that Stiles grabbed his cain he left with Scott hot in heel.   
  
”Your sure?” Scott asked while holding the elevator and Stiles nodded.   
  
”Jennifer is evil.”   
  
  
-Flash forward 4 days.  
”Told you!” Stiles yelled pointing at Laura that rolled her eyes, Derek winced as Cora cleaned his wounds. ”I wasn’t jealous.” The five Hale’s raised their eyebrow at him amused but Stiles ignored them, ”Is Heather dead?”   
  
”I’m sorry.” Erica said softly, ”We didn’t make it.” Stiles nodded his head wiping his eyes. ”You should sit this one out Stiles, you're not healed.” She gestured to the cain and the fact he was held up by Scott.  
  
”I know.” Stiles said then looked at Derek, ”You okay?” Derek didn’t met his eyes as he nodded, ”Good.”   
  
-Flash forward 4 weeks 1 day.  
  
”Seriously this is ridiculous!” Stiles shouted to Erica that nodded her head as they where chained up, ”At least I have company.”  
  
”Again.” Erica muttered, ”This is so embarrassing.”  
  
”Hello! I'm threatening you two!” Jennifer snapped the pair looked at her then at each other and laughed.  
  
.  
  
”We should stop meeting like this.” Stiles coughed as Derek cradled his head to his chest, he nuzzled his neck his fingers digging into his skin, ”Hey careful with the fragile human, help me up.” Derek shook his head. ”I’ll hug you. Promise.” Derek helped him up and Stiles brought him into a hug, Derek showed no interest to listen to John when he said it was time for him to go home, nope he made himself damn comfortable in Stiles bed and laid close a hand resting on Stiles heart.   
  
”I give up.” John said raising his hands walking out and Stiles chuckled.   
  
”Don’t leave me Stiles.”  
  
”I wont” Stiles promised kissing Derek’s palm.  
  
”So you’ll stay. With me?” he asked Stiles knew what he meant and Stiles was silent for awhile before replying.  
  
”Yeah.”  
  
  
THE END   
  



End file.
